Alchemy Card Pack
The Alchemy Card Pack is a limited time Card Pack. With Card Packs bearing the "Alchemy" tag, players had the option of exchanging an Ultra Rare of power 12 or higher, in exchange for a card contained in the pack. The card given as a reward depended on the amount of Gems spent, with more being spent guaranteeing a higher card. Some exchanges are free. Alchemy Card Pack 1 The Alchemy Card Pack 1 pack was a limited time card pack available from March 13, 2014 at 8:00 PM to March 16, 2014 at 11:59 PM. It contained a re-release of prior event and card pack cards, as well as one new power 18 card. Cards Added *Clocktower Witch Timuna FOREST (PWR 18 UR) *Half-Demon Islujio WATER (Rare) Cards included Power 18 * Death-Haunted Summoner Koo FOREST (UR) * Frost Princess Adaliah WATER (UR) * Gesualdo, Duel Seeker FIRE (UR) Power 17 * Mercenary King Wallenstein FOREST (UR) * Three Goddess Sisters FOREST (UR) * Holy Birdwoman Tilda FOREST (UR) * White Crusader Bauduin WATER (UR) * Sea Gentleman I'Olonnais WATER (UR) * Island Fencer Reyna WATER (UR) * Demon-Fused Marilou FIRE (UR) * Symbiotic Hyos FIRE (UR) * Hope Gatherer Clarissa FIRE (UR) Power 16 * Arina, Gelde's Savior FOREST (UR) * Irene, Life Giant Subduer FOREST (UR) * Immortal Soldier Ostrava FOREST (UR) * Absolute Zero Evangeline WATER (UR) * Otherworldly Witch WATER (UR) * Klaara, Former of Oceans WATER (UR) * Antares, Shining Punisher FIRE (UR) * War-torn World's Witch FIRE (UR) * Reigning Kings Regulus & Leo FIRE (UR) Power 15 * Lunar Celestial Liesel FOREST (UR) * Bladekeeper Virve FOREST (UR) * Fathom Conjurer Amada WATER (UR) * Treefolk Princess Lidya WATER (UR) * Alita, Goddess of Commerce FIRE (UR) * Eruk the Conquistador FIRE (UR) Power 14 * King Breithaupt in Black FOREST (UR) * Persuaded Deity Ahura FOREST (UR) * Thunder God Ramiel WATER (UR) * Awakened Spider Zinadia WATER (UR) * Mabel of the King's Blades FIRE (UR) * Deathbringer Welina FIRE (UR) Alchemy Card Pack 2 The Alchemy Card Pack 2 is a limited time card pack available from April 18, 2014 at 8:00 PM. It contained a re-release of prior event and card pack cards, as well as one new power 18 card. Rereleased Cards are the same as in previous Alchemy Pack plus three more Ultra Rare Cards. Two exchages are free. Cards Added * Civilia the Songstress FIRE (PWR 18 UR) Cards Included * Vilro of Land and Sky FIRE (PWR 18 UR) * Mirs, Dragon Savior WATER (PWR 18 UR) * Helensel, Death's Touch FOREST (PWR 18 UR) Alchemy Card Pack 3 The Alchemy Card Pack 3 is a limited time card pack available from June 19, 2014 at 8:00 PM to June 22, 2014 at 11:59 PM. It contained a re-release of 33 prior event and card pack cards, as well as one new power 19 card. Rereleased Cards are the same as in previous Alchemy Packs but only three PWR 18 and three PWR 19 Ultra Rare Cards available. Two exchanges are free. The new system has been added. Now players can exchange PWR 12 URs EX for new URs but along with Gem paying. Also available to get element of player choice. Cards Added *Naive Tolanet WATER (PWR 19 UR) Cards Included PWR 19 * Fiora of Cursed Blades FIRE (UR) * Formless Deity Soruena WATER (UR) * Creation Judge Argenti FOREST (UR) PWR 18 * Gesualdo, Duel Seeker FIRE (UR) * Frost Princess Adaliah WATER (UR) * Death-Haunted Summoner Koo FOREST (UR) Alchemy Card Pack 4 The Alchemy Card Pack 4 is a limited time card pack available from August 6, 2014 to August 11, 2014. It contained a re-release of 21 prior event and card pack cards, as well as one new power 19 card. Two exchanges are free. Cards Added * Celestial Romana FOREST (PWR 19 UR) Cards Included PWR 19 * Anset the Cruel FIRE (UR) * Ildaria, Reanimater FOREST (UR) * Dedry of the Forgotten Realm WATER (UR) PWR 18 * Wolfe, Werewolf Packmaster FIRE (UR) * Juliet, Overcoming Fate WATER (UR) * Koshi, Demon Master FOREST (UR) * Eccentric Assassin Ripper FIRE (UR) * Sept, Seizing Vice WATER (UR) *Shamrock, God of Greenery FOREST (UR) PWR 17 * Seins, Holy Eradicator FOREST (UR) * Patrice the Inquisitor WATER (UR) * Sword of Fate Holder Zweig FIRE (UR) * Adventurer Ferdinand FOREST (UR) * Cassios the Executioner WATER (UR) * Celica, Denying Death FIRE (UR) PWR 16 * Sinful Cleric Aramis FOREST (UR) * Faith-Commanding Esredia WATER (UR) * Pain, High God of Tartas FIRE (UR) * Demagogue Mariangeles FOREST (UR) * Vilja, Divinity Mastered WATER (UR) * Beauteous Samurai Kushana FIRE (UR) Alchemy Card Pack 5 The Alchemy Card Pack 5 is a limited time card pack available from October 28, 2014 to November 1, 2014. It contained a re-release of 21 prior event and card pack cards, as well as one new power 20 card. Two exchanges are free. Cards Added * Xiaomei, Taking Stock FOREST (PWR 20 UR) Cards Included PWR 19 * Wilfred the Experiment FIRE (UR) * Naive Tolanet WATER (UR) * Delmos, Sky Terror FOREST (UR) PWR 18 * Diva Princess Luschka FOREST (UR) * Realmscribe Ephernel WATER (UR) * Krovis, Arena Champion FIRE (UR) *Chronos King Rodiss FOREST (UR) * Darkness-Stained Orgoel WATER (UR) * Sky Scorcher Yuzel FIRE (UR) PWR 17 * Heavenly Bride Nathalia FOREST (UR) * Evil Knight King Loser WATER (UR) * Cadaver Knight Grumbach FIRE (UR) * Helg the Wandering Knight FOREST (UR) * Nature's Maiden Eunice WATER (UR) * Eternight Count Alfred FIRE (UR) PWR 16 * Vampyr King of Salvation FOREST (UR) * Holy St. Valentine WATER (UR) * War-torn World's Witch FIRE (UR) * Irreverent Friedrich FOREST (UR) * Odin, Overflowing Goddess WATER (UR) * Onyx Beastmaster Lydia FIRE (UR) Alchemy Card Pack 6 The Alchemy Card Pack 6 is a limited time card pack available from December 25, 2014 to January 5, 2014. It contained a re-release of 21 prior event and card pack cards, as well as one new power 20 card. One exchange is free. As thanks for the past year, there is a 5 Million Gem giveaway. As bonus added Auspicious Dawn Tickets which allow to draw Gems from December 26 to January 13, 2015. Cards Added * Plumefall Angel Septena FOREST (PWR 20 UR) Cards Included PWR 20 * Septachromatic Willem FOREST (UR) * Maneating Demon Britt WATER (UR) * Seifer, Reluctant Symbiote FIRE (UR) PWR 19 * Revolutionary Bridgette FOREST (UR) * Olfena, Dreamcaster WATER (UR) * Caged Demon Fiorentina FIRE (UR) * Shalana, Elf of Night FOREST (UR) * Love Harboring Ulrica WATER (UR) * Galdia, Ruler of Skies FIRE (UR) PWR 18 * Idos, Heartless Pyromancer FOREST (UR) * Aspiring Sinora WATER (UR) * Civilia the Songstress FIRE (UR) PWR 17 * Milla, Ruins Sovereign FOREST (UR) * Masked Wizardess Leila WATER (UR) * Alisa, Dragon Witch FIRE (UR) PWR 16 * Irene, Life Giant Subduer FOREST (UR) * Absolute Zero Evangeline WATER (UR) * Bewitching Morgan le Fay FIRE (UR) PWR 14 * Sterling, Off to War FOREST (UR) * Bael, Governor of Power WATER (UR) * Ancient Wizard Sigurd FIRE (UR) Alchemy Card Pack 7 The Alchemy Card Pack 7 is a limited time card pack available from March 17 to March 31, 2015. Divided into two rounds where first available from March 17, 8:00 am to March 26, 7:59 pm (PST), and second runs from March 26, 8:00 am to March 31, 7:59 pm (PST). The card pack includes two new 20-PWR Ultra Rare Cards, one in each round, and rereleases previously available 12 Ultra Rare Cards as Returning URs. Two exchanges are free in each round. Cards Added * Poisonous Protector Aloysia FOREST (PWR 20 UR) in the first round * Fountain Deity Gefjon WATER (PWR 20 UR) in the second round Cards Included PWR 20 * Crimson Moon Hinagiku FIRE (UR) * Lilia, After Perfection WATER (UR) * Myun-Ril, Young Nature FOREST (UR) * Bonaparte, Claiming Glory FIRE (UR) * Kikyo, Young Banisher WATER (UR) * Chiara, Paragon Vessel FOREST (UR) PWR 19 * Selo the Royal Deserter FIRE (UR) * King Heathcote the Rival WATER (UR) * Elefrog Kyoroko FOREST (UR) * Sacura of Mystaria FIRE (UR) * Zack, Necron Sage WATER (UR) * Dauntless Cinderella FOREST (UR) Alchemy Card Pack 8 The Alchemy Card Pack 8 is a limited premium special Card Pack available from May 21 to May , 2015. Dedicated to the 3rd year Anniversary of Loc. The card pack includes one new 21-PWR Ultra Rare Cards which evolves into element of user's choice, and rereleases previously available 12 Ultra Rare Cards as Returning URs. Two exchanges are free. Cards Added * Kajuna, Pact Queen FIRE (PWR 21 UR) in the first round Cards Included PWR 20 * Tragic Savior Charmina FOREST (UR) * True Serpent Lamalia WATER (UR) * Doomed Betrothed Sicilia FIRE (UR) * Guyt, Restraining Evil FOREST (UR) * Holia, Chosen Pupil WATER (UR) * Observant Leguarre FIRE (UR) PWR 19 * Villotte, Pitiable Matronot FOREST (UR) * Imprisoned Hyriel WATER (UR) * Dimensional Traveler Elefarda FIRE (UR) * Elegant Emperatriz FOREST (UR) * Iolina the Plague WATER (UR) * Lady of Shadows Annamona FIRE (UR) Category:Alchemy Card Pack Category:Card packs Category:3 Year Anniversary